Amor Fugaz
by xiuhuitzilin
Summary: Lucas y Peyton seran un amor fugaz? La historia es un poco fuerte y solo una parte.


Ahí estaban los dos. Ya ni trataban de ocultar su relación. Hace una semana que él la había dejado por ella, le dijo que ella era mas divertida, más todo pero que equivocado estaba Lucas Scott y de eso se daría cuenta hoy. Iba pagar por lo que la hizo sufrir.

_Es que no entiendo aun tu adiós, pues lo que había entre t__ú y yo  
Fue algo más dulce tierno y pasional, que un amor fugaz_

Se había vestido para matar, matar a Lucas o más bien revivir una cierta parte de su anatomía. Con una minifalda y una blusa bien escotada, como no tenía mucho de arriba podía ser atrevida, algo que Brooke no podía pero Lucas nunca se quejo de su pecho, le gustaba mucho al igual que sus caderas. Para terminar su vestuario traía unos tacones bastante altos que realizaban sus piernas largas que Lucas siempre le encantaba ver y tocar. 'Esta noche Lucas no va tener mas remedio que venir corriendo a mi,' se dijo a si misma.

Lucas llevaba toda la noche tratando de quitarse Brooke de encima pero ella seguía pegado a él como chicle y eso no era nada malo ya que eran novios pero no se podía quitar la cara de Peyton de su cabeza, la tristeza en sus ojos cuando le dijo que lo de ellos se había terminado, se sintió como un verdadero patán, todavía se sentía así. Se seguía preguntándose si fue un error acabar con lo que tenía, alomejor sólo había sido una mala racha pero ya era muy tarde.

_Sigue engañándote, sigue engañándola  
Me llevas en la piel, y me vas a extrañar_

Brooke lo hizo voltearse y es cuando la vio. Estaba sin palabras se veía tan bella, tan sexy, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Peyton sintió que alguien la estaba viendo y al levantar la vista sus ojos se encontraron con los de él y todo lo que existía en ese momento eran ellos dos. Brooke notó que no le estaba poniendo atención y se dio cuenta de que Peyton estaba ahí. Arrastró a Lucas mas adentro de la pista de baile viendo que iba a tener competencia esa noche. Así era la relación de Peyton y Brooke, una competencia y mientras jalaba a Lucas le echo una sonrisa a Peyton dejándola saber quien había ganado.

Le dio rabia a Peyton mirar como Lucas se dejaba manejar por Brooke, era como un muñeco. Se recordó de cómo había reaccionado Lucas al verlo y decidió que ya había llegado la hora de comenzar su plan de revancha.

_Sigue engañándote, sigue engañándola  
Yo te envenene con este amor fugaz_

Nunca se había sentido así, tan lleno de ira. Llevaba horas siendo torturado. Peyton bailaba y bailaba tan sensualmente, el ritmo de sus caderas lo volvía loco y lo peor de eso era que no bailaba así con él sino con casi todos los hombres del antro. Pero muy dentro de él sabía que esos sexy movimientos eran para él para que él supiera que era lo que se estaba perdiendo o era su conciencia que no lo dejaba en paz. No que ella debía estar sufriendo por él, no debería estar en un antro. Al ver idiota con quien ella estaba bailando bajar sus manos hasta las pompas de ella logro escaparse del chicle y caminó adonde ella y la jaló llevándola a un rincón aislado.

_Nadie te hará jamás sentir lo que vivías junto a mi  
Aunque lo intentes nunca olvidaras nuestro amor fugaz_

'¿Que crees que estás haciendo?' ya no podiendo controlar los celos que llevaban horas matándolo.

'Que crees que estoy haciendo Lucas, divirtiéndome. Y tienes razón se siente muy bien, especialmente cuando no tienes ningún compromiso. Gracias por el consejo' dijo calmadamente volteándose caminando para irse pero Lucas otra vez la jala del brazo impidiéndoselo.

'Peyton no me hagas esto, tú sabes que...'

'Yo se que, yo se que, yo no se nada Lucas. Yo vine aquí para tener un buen tiempo, no me estoy emborrachando ni teniendo relaciones con el primer hombre que cruza mi vista y ni te tengo que dar ninguna explicación porque tu yo no somos nada.'

'Peyton yo...'

'Que'

'Tengo que hacer esto aunque no te vaya gustar'

Y la atrajo hacia si por la nuca de la cabeza juntando los labios con los de ella. El beso robado se turno apasionado, viendo que ella respondía se atrevió meter su lengua en la boca de ella y ahora era una batalla de lenguas. Los dos no pensaban en nada mas que en lo que estaban sintiendo en ese momento.

_Sigue engañándote, sigue engañándola  
Me llevas en la piel, y me vas a extrañar_

Cuando Lucas oyó gemidos saliendo de Peyton se excito más y la pego mas a su cuerpo agarrandola por las pompas que le gustaban tanto a él.

Peyton al sentir el bulto en los pantalones de Lucas le susurró al oído, 'porque no vamos al baño para tener un poco mas privacidad'

Lucas le dio una sonrisa matadora y la levantó y ella enredó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. El baño estaba al lado así que sólo abrió la puerta y la recargo contra ella y siguió su camino de besos de los labios al cuello y de ahí a sus senos. Le bajo la blusa para tener mejor acceso y en cuanto lo tuvo se metió una a la boca lamiéndola y dándole pequeños mordidas.

'Lucas ayy no, no pares' decía Peyton entre gemidos.

'No tengo la intención de hacerlo' dijo mirándola y excitándose mas al verla tan ruborizada y con eso puso su atención en el otro seno.

'Lucas por favor quiero que me hagas tuya ya.'

Con eso él se bajó los pantalones y sacó un condon del bolsillo.

Mientras se bajaba los boxers ella le quito el condon y lo abrió con los dientes.

'Cariño de esto me encargo yo' y acariciaba el miembro de este mientras subía la protección.

'Peyton' decía él ardiendo de pasión.

'Lucas hazlo ya'

Sin necesitar oírlo dos veces la penetró con una fuerte embestida.

'Ahh Lucas si sigue así oh si' gritaba ella

'Te gusta eso' y la penetraba mas fuerte.

Cuando los dos alcanzaron al clímax mas fuerte que habían experimentaron Lucas quiso hablar.

'¿Que significó esto?'

_Sigue engañándote, sigue engañándola  
Yo te envenene con este amor fugaz_

Peyton se estaba vistiendo, 'Una diversión, que mas. Tú me dejaste bien claro lo que éramos y estoy de acuerdo, digamos que nuestro amor fue un amor fugaz. Pero tú sabes, creo que ya tú mismo ya ni te creas eso. Estoy aquí Lucas y no te desataras de mí tan fácilmente. Cuando creas que ya me has olvidado ahí regresare yo y cuando haces el amor con Brooke vas a ver mi cara. Todo tiene solución y tú sabrás donde encontrarme Scott.'

Con eso ella se salió del baño y en eso vio a Brooke y le dio una sonrisa.

Brooke la vio confundida hasta que vio a Lucas salir de ahí también. Si, era verdad, la venganza era de lo mas dulce y ella había ganado esta.

_Yo te envenene con este amor fugaz_

* * *

Esta ficcion fue inspirado por una cancion de RBD titulado _Amor Fugaz._ Yo no tengo derechos sobre nada solo la idea que se me vino a mente. Dejen algo si les gusto.


End file.
